


Prompt 3 spooning for warmth (Jopper)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom 30 OTP prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms





	Prompt 3 spooning for warmth (Jopper)

It was the middle of winter at the Byers-Hopper house. Will and Jane were having a sleep over with the party in Will’s room, Nancy and Steve were staying with Jonathon in his room. Both doors were open but it didn’t stop Hopper glancing down the hall even few seconds due to the power going out. 

Joyce grasp Hopper hand. “Hop, stop. Everything is okay. Let’s head to bed before we catch a cold.” 

Hopper looks in the open door to six sleeping party members for a few moments then, “Jim, It’s just a power cut. We are all safe”   
Hopper nods and let Joyce lead him to the room, they quickly jump into bed and wrap up in the blankets. It was still cold, Hopper turned to his tiny girlfriend and smiled at him “want to spoon?” 

Joyce smiled and moved into her boyfriend’s arms, she turned up and kissed Hopper and the lips “We are safe”. Hopper smiled and returned the kiss “we are safe”.


End file.
